


Departure

by Selah



Series: Deluhi [2]
Category: Diablo II, Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft, The Lost Vikings (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Season of Kink 2017, age kink, personal headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Raynor's getting a better grip on how the Nexus works, even if he's not so sure how he's doing with Tassadar. And then D.va makes her play for just the biggest hero she's ever wanted to kiss.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> In which "talandar" continues to be used as a term of endearment rather than a proper name and I do way too much worldbuilding for a series of kink bingo fills. 
> 
> Until HotS patch 27.1, it was possible to have, for example, a Raynor on each team, especially in vs AI.  
> Also, tweaked how telepathy is displayed, hopefully makes things clearer.

“Well, this should be interesting. Who the hell picks these teams anyway?!”

Commander James Raynor kept his laugh off the comm lines, glancing over his HUD. Hana had a point - Athena had helpfully provided him with ID tags for his allies for the match, but D.va was the only one he actually recognized. Or rather, the only one he recognized as an _ally_.

“You....”

“Yeah, this ain't my idea of a party either, man,” he grumbled, using his powered armor's strength to push past the demonic hulk that was Diablo. Three dwarves already stood clustered together at the south end of their central hall and he wasn't even going to ask about the frog-fish ... _thing_ headed off to join them. Or why they had more members than usual.

_“Secure line activated.”_

_“Hey, Commander Raynor, sir ... should I call you sir or ...?”_

“Just Jimmy's fine with me, little lady,” he drawled, curious to know what was on the young woman's mind that she didn't want to share over the group channel.

 _“Pretty sure I don't know you well enough for that yet, sir,”_ she said and why was it so easy for him to picture her shaking her head at him. _“Though Hanamura and Diablo ... not a great mix.”_

“What, like he's a mole for the other side? Is that even possible?”

_“And Trace said you're a Nexus veteran. Have you really never been teamed up with him before?”_

“Not that I can remember,” he said, shrugging even though she wouldn't be able to see that.

_“Battle commencing in ... ten seconds.”_

_“Dammit. Just ... watch your back around him.”_

“Wasn't plannin' on doing any different, darlin'.”

~*~*~

Raynor shuddered as the recall activated at just the right instant, pulling him back across the battlefield into the safety of his team's hall.

“Hey Athena, do me a favor. When this is all over, don't dropkick my ass out so fast? Imma need a long smoke after this one and Tass hates me lighting up on his ship.”

_“Request queued in system.”_

That wasn't the response he had been expecting. In fact, he hadn't been expecting a response at all. Was that really all it took?

“Ya waitin' on an engraved invitation there, boss? Come on! Them payloads ain't gonna escort _themselves_!”

“Right behind ya, Olaf,” he said, checking his magazines. Definitely going to need a long smoke after this. “Athena....”

 _“Additional ammunition not yet available,”_ the AI replied blithely. He was starting to hate the way she knew what he was going to ask before he had even finished saying it. Then again, he had lost track of how many times he had been in this battleground now, perhaps it wasn't so strange. There were only so many things he was likely to ask for, after all.

_“Enemy keep destroyed, payload empowered. Your payload has been redeployed.”_

Finally, some good news. Checking his HUD, he settled for simply legging it to the appropriate payload barn. The map was lit up like a Christmas tree, all enemy combatants accounted for by members of his own team. Most of whom were occupied stalling the other team's payloads. Fine by him, meant he had a clear shot with his escort. Considering he had less than fifty shots left....

So of course it couldn't go that smoothly.

_“Commander! Fall back, I've got this!”_

“Not leavin' ya to face this alone, D.va,” he countered, scowling at the flashing red 000 on his display and hitting his aura effect. “Ten seconds and I'll call down the thunder on these jokers.”

 _“You are SUCH a cowboy,”_ D.va teased. Raynor watched her guns spitting double-barreled fury and envied her greater magazine capacity. Of course, she had a mech on her hands, even if it was a miniature one, whereas he just had his armor. With nothing better to do, he used his own gun as a club, swinging freely at a hoard of zombies while eyeing the timer. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

“Light 'em up, boys!” he half-snarled, watching as his ship - or something very much like it - rained down fire from on high, clearing their path. The payload rolled into position and Raynor finally relaxed. One, two shots arched out across the battlefield, splashing a reassuring blue as they took out the enemy core. A heartbeat and the losing team was whisked away. Raynor rolled back his visor and glanced out at the hot pink mech still parked in front of him. Any second now, Athena would send D.va back to her world and Raynor would find out if he was allowed to stay awhile or not.

Except it didn't happen. Instead, the girl jumped down from her mech and grinned up at him impishly.

“So, how's a girl supposed to get you out of this tin can, hmm?”

“In the field? You don't,” he said, frowning at her a moment before deciding he was wasting time. Shifting in his harness, he lit himself a cigarette and watched her circle him with open curiosity. Well, this was the longest the two of them had spent together not shooting at things, so... “Take it you needed a break, too?”

“Something like that,” she said, head tilting to one side. God, she was so young and dammit, when the hell had he gotten so old? Time was he would have flirted shamelessly with such a pretty young thing. Now he looked at her and all he could see was the daughter he'd never had the chance to have. He was old before his time.

“The way –,” she started, suddenly stopping herself. “Never mind, you're right, this was a bad idea, you probably just want to be alone right now....”

“Hana....”

But she was already gone.

~*~*~

“All this time and all I've had to do is just _ask_ for a breather?”

_:Yes. And no.:_

Raynor knew the feel of that tone, huffing a sigh and stomping into his personal head with Tassadar following him not unlike a great silent shadow. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he and Tassadar had become ... there was a word for it in Khalani, but Jim could never get it to stick in his head and no one really used it around him anyway. Lovers but more than that, Tassadar's feelings running much deeper than just attraction. Raynor wasn't so sure what to make of his own feelings most of the time, still baffled by ... pretty much everything about the Protoss in general and Tassadar in particular. The one good thing about the Protoss being telepaths was that he didn't actually have to force his feelings into words ... he just had to let them out of the reinforced thermonuclear bomb shelter he'd built around his heart after Sarah's loss. That wasn't always so easy, either, but having Tassadar around ... somehow, it helped.

As he washed off the sweat and fatigue from the latest match, Raynor accepted both Tassadar's gentle touch and his quiet explanations, sometimes in words, sometimes in images and just _knowing_. Any combatant could ask for a break at any time, on any battlefield, though only a handful, like Hanamura, were designed to verbally acknowledge those requests. Priority was given to the winning team, then in order of seniority. Raynor was considered a seasoned veteran, his requests would probably always be honored first among his teammates, so long as his team actually won. If not, it was held in the Nexus system until the next match. To arrange for a longer rest on a battleground, as Tassadar had done for their first joining, took more effort, more seniority, and the timing was less predictable. Which was why, despite knowing of Raynor's fear of being caught and ridiculed (or worse) by his own men, Tassadar had not yet arranged a second evening for them. Nor pressed his advantage at any of their shared evenings on _Gantrithor_ since. Startled by that revelation, Raynor turned to frown up at the much taller templar.

“You ... I didn't realize....”

 _:I know,_ talandar _,:_ the templar Executor said, shaking his head slightly, though Jim could feel warmth in his touch. _:You have been uncomfortable. I would never do anything to put you at risk.:_

“I've been a stupid idiot, you mean. I don't know –.”

Tassadar's physical and mental touch combined to stop Raynor's words, the templar leaning down to touch their foreheads together again. Neural tendrils coiled around them both and Raynor felt himself falling into sync with the Protoss that held him, peaceful silence filling the scared corners of his mind. They were safe, behind locked doors, there was no one to see or suspect. Their time together was already kept behind Tassadar's personal screen, kept from the Khala not as a secret but as a matter of personal privacy, as it would be if they were both Protoss. In the union of the Khala, there was no approbation, no censorship, what they did (or did not do) was not viewed as wrong or shameful, merely personal and private. Yes, through the Khala, the crew of _Gantrithor_ knew their Executor shared a special bond with the human commander who had become their strange ally, but that was all and it was seen as a good thing, as such bonds always were.

A deep, shuddering breath and the shower was momentarily forgotten as Raynor let himself be drawn even further into the mental rapport he shared with Tassadar. Here he could always find safety, knowledge, wisdom, and peace. He let Tassadar's strength flow through him, let him direct his attention back to the nature of the Nexus. As he had already suspected, the selection of battlegrounds and teammates was indeed mostly random. What he was startled to learn was that Tassadar and Artanis, with the help of Auriel, had recently expended all their system credits to weight the process so Raynor would never again have to share the field with certain people, like Kerrigan, as his allies, or worse, be forced to face off against a shadow version of himself or Tassadar. He didn't understand the details of what they had done, but he was still grateful. As hard as it was to face Sarah as an opponent, he knew he wouldn't take well to having to accept her as an ally.

By the time he was clean and dry, he could feel a dull headache building behind his eyes. Tassadar's concern was a familiar comfort and he wrapped himself in it.

 _:Sleep,_ talandar _. You should be safe enough for a few hours.:_

“Thanks, Tass. And ... I'm sorry I've been so selfish.”

_:If you have need of me, I am ever but a thought away.:_

Perhaps not completely true, but true enough. He held tight to that comfort until he was fully asleep.

~*~*~

Warping into the zone known as the Fields of Eternity was always more disorienting than any of the other realms, probably because it always took Raynor's vision longer than usual to clear thanks to the gleaming white everywhere. Absently, he wondered if that was another tweak made on his behalf, that he was always sent here on the side of Heaven instead of Hell.

“It is good to see you again, my friend, but you may rest easy. The fortifications of Hell are empty at this time.”

“Then what exactly are we doing here, Tyrael?” he asked, frowning up at the glowing entity that called itself an archangel of Heaven.

“He wished to see you. If you have need of me, call. I must check the gates. Channel 3.”

Strange parting words, but then again, if this really was a pocket of Tyrael's Heaven, it made sense. Well, as much sense as anything else in the Nexus.

 _“My apologies, friend Raynor, this wasn't what I had intended. Also, as ridiculous as it is, I feel I must commend you both on being_ able _to keep such secrets from each other._

_“Artanis, you forget yourself.”_

Raynor was so used to 'hearing' Tassadar in his mind that it felt strange to hear him over the commlink instead. Strange and empty, the words missing their usual emotional flavorings.

At a light tapping on his helmet, he shook off the odd feeling, checking his HUD first. Tyrael at the nearest gate, Tassadar, Artanis, and himself at the hearthstone court. No other indicators. Strange. Another shake and he opened his visor to find Artanis peering down at him.

“All righty, fellas, what's going on?”

“Something troubles you, friend Raynor. Something _has been_ troubling you for awhile. Lord Tassadar is of the opinion that you will come to him on your own, but my experience with humans tells me otherwise.

“Artanis!”

“You do not wish to speak of it in front of me, then so be it, I shall see if Tyrael needs my help, But speak of it to each other or we go nowhere!”

Raynor watched the younger templar stalk out of the courtyard and wondered just how seriously he should take his threat.

“... can he actually do that? Keep us here?”

“He has obviously enlisted the help of Tyrael, perhaps even the other angels as well,” Tassadar said with something that sounded rather a lot like a sigh. “Between them, they may well be able to keep us here for some time, yes.”

“Then I hope someone at least considered the fact that, as a human, I do need to eat sometimes,” he grumbled. No armor dock meant going through and manually shutting down his armor's systems to conserve power. The Nexus hadn't ever sent him into combat with anything less than a full charge, it probably wouldn't start now, but why take the risk?

“Still don't know what Artanis thinks we need to discuss,” he grumbled, hauling himself up through his open helm. At the first touch of Tassadar's hands, he felt something in him finally relax.

 _:He thinks you are dissatisfied with the state of our relationship. If you feel your needs are not being adequately met,_ talandar _...:_

Yeah, this was _definitely_ not a conversation he felt comfortable having in their current surroundings. For all that he had never been much of a one for religion, it wasn't like he had been able to escape it completely. Some things were just ... ingrained.

“Tass....”

_:Why should being in this place make you feel ashamed to speak of such things?:_

Damn telepaths. On the other hand, it meant he didn't actually have to try to put things into words. Instead, he reached for one of the templar's neural tendrils, linking their minds together as he tried to focus on all the ways this place unnerved him. There were more than a few.

 _:You humans are such strange creatures,:_ the templar said at last, his mental tone shaded with fond amusement.

“Yeah, well....”

_:Tyrael sees the truth of you more completely than even we Firstborn can and still he calls you friend. You worry for nothing.:_

Whatever Raynor thought of the words themselves, he couldn't escape the surety of Tassadar's feelings. Comfort and love and something else flowed into him from the templar and though he shivered, he neither pulled away nor tried to mentally retreat. Two voices warred within him, one that insisted _any_ sort of sex in Heaven _had_ to be a mortal sin, and another that failed to see _why_. The second voice was winning.

Certainly, Raynor felt a good deal more relaxed by the time Tyrael and Artanis returned.

“All that and you still haven't told him about the girl?”

“What? What girl?” Raynor asked, frowning up at Tyrael. Why did all of his allies have to be so damn tall, anyway?

“Song Han-Ah.”

“D.va? Tyr, no offense, but she's just an ally. There's nothing to tell.”

The angel said nothing, but Raynor couldn't escape the creeping feeling that all three of his allies were waiting for him to say something more. And when he didn't....

“She is human. And female,” Artanis said. To Raynor's surprise, he could still feel Tassadar in a corner of his mind ... and the executor agreed, the younger templar was trying too hard to sound like he had only just realized these two things about D.va.

“She's also a teenager. I'm old enough to be her father, for crying out loud. And I'm already _in_ a ... a relationship.”

“More human limitations. These are the moments when I find myself wondering if your species even understands itself at all,” Artanis said with a heavy sigh.

“Enough, Artanis,” Tassadar said, almost a growl. “You have achieved your purpose. Tyrael, please allow us to return to the _Gantrithor_. The rest of this conversation is not for others.”

“Go with the blessings of the Light, my friends.”

Raynor liked to think Tyrael was the reason this transition back to _Gantrithor_ was easier than the norm. They were returned to Raynor's suite together, his armor docked already and Tassadar's armor stacked neatly beside it.

_:Do you miss the comfort of your own kind?:_

“Tass, I'm fine,” he grumbled, barely making it two steps before Tassadar's hands caught him and pulled him back against that cool, solid chest.

 _:No,_ talandar _, you are not. You think if you say it enough times, it will become truth, but it is not. You are important, your needs are as mine. How could I call myself content if you are not?:_

“Tass....”

_:You are my partner, my equal, not my possession. You are free to do as you wish. If there is a female of your kind you wish to pursue....:_

The depth of permission in the rest of Tassadar's sending was far more than Raynor would have even thought to ask. He was _not_ a man who blushed and yet he could feel embarrassment rushing through him at some of his lover's more ... explicit suggestions for possible liaisons. Something that seemed to amuse the templar greatly, as he proceeded to silently and graphically explore Raynor's options for him, a psychic porn show that he was certain he would regret greatly the next time the Nexus called him. And yet he couldn't stop it, didn't entirely _want_ to stop it. He didn't actually expect or intend to do any of the things the templar oh so helpfully suggested, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it, that they couldn't enjoy the moment together. He just ... wouldn't think about it ever again after they were done.

~*~*~

The only thing worse than finding himself in the so-called Garden of Terror was finding himself teamed up with four women in his first call since Artanis's little stunt and Tassadar's subsequent psychic show. The universe had a sick sense of humor, Jim was only too glad to stay hidden inside his armor.

_“Commander, you okay? Your readings are looking a little off.”_

Blasted suit sensors. Of all the support personnel to draw in this match, it _would_ have to be Morales.

“I'm fine, Lieutenant. I'd be more worried about keeping tabs on Miss Sonya if I were you.”

“I heard that, pretty boy,” Sonya growled.

“Hey, I'm a big fan of you charging in head first,” he hurried to say, not wanting to offend a woman who could break him in half if she were of a mind to and he wasn't in his armor. “But it does tend to, you know, have the predictable results.”

A snort and Sonya stomped off towards the north gate. Figuring he had already pushed his luck enough, Raynor turned to the south. These garden matches always lasted way too long for his liking, but this one was going to be especially bad, he could already tell.

When his suit comm beeped with an incoming secure line, he was surprised but rolled with it. He wasn't sure what to think at hearing D.va's voice on the line, though.

_“Must feel weird for you, being on a team of all women.”_

“Uh, well ... can't say as I'd thought about it like that.”

 _“Really? Cuz I've talked to Rosa a couple times now and she says_ Hyperion _is basically one big sausage party. And_ Gantrithor _isn't any better.”_

“I guess that's one way of looking at it. I mean, _Hyperion's_ crewed by a bunch of Confederate renegades, you know. And as far as _Gantrithor_ ... have you ever actually met any Protoss?”

He knew it was a bad question even as it was leaving his mouth, but then the first wave of attackers arrived and idle conversation had to wait. They cleared the lane with deadly efficiency and Raynor was using his HUD to check up on Valla when the comm chirped again.

 _“For your information, I've met, fought along side, and faced off against the four the Nexus has tagged, to say nothing of three years as reigning queen of the league. I prefer having them on_ my _side, especially Artanis, he's pretty amazing, more so than I'd expected. But I don't see what that has to do with anything.”_

“I just meant I don't see the Protoss as being, well, particularly gendered. Especially the Khalai, the worker and artisan caste. They _have_ genders and sexuality, but it's ... well, like Tass says, when the mind is open, the body is irrelevant. There are more females aboard ship that Rosa probably realizes, but in their ship suits, you'd have a hard time telling. Hell, in their armor isn't really any better, unless you know what you're looking for. Not that it'd help with the isolation she's probably feeling about now.”

_“Why are you men always such idiots?”_

“Hey now, easy there little lady. Have you ever actually heard the Protoss or has it always been comms?”

_“Zeratul-sshi pretty much never speaks at all from what I've seen. Alarak-sshi isn't much better, but then he's kinda ... a major stuck up asshole anyway. But the other two....”_

“Have comm boxes in their armor from being Executors and working with us humans. Pay closer attention next time. Protoss are telepathic, they've created technology that allows them to communicate with us lesser beings, but ... it's not the same. And unless you have at least some latent psi ability, the tech is all you'll ever get. Makes _Gantrithor_ a bit eerie to us vocal humans and that's what she's having trouble with, trust me.”

Raynor could practically feel D.va's burning questions - a side effect of his relationship with Tassadar, his psychic abilities, if you wanted to call them that, seemed to be growing lately - but the next wave was coming. Worse, night would fall soon.

 _“Night's coming,”_ Valla said on the group channel. _“Clear the lesser seedling monsters, then group on me to take out the bosses. And watch the other team. No offense, Jimmy, but I kinda wish we'd gotten Tassadar in your place right about now.”_

“Right now, I'm kinda agreeing,” Raynor said, swearing as his gun jammed and he had to hearth back to base. At least the trick worked to fix the jam and refill his magazines, but it also put him behind, scrambling in the dark for his vulture so he could get back to support his team.

“D.va, Morales, you guys got daylight timers, too?” he asked on the group channel, frowning at the one ticking away in its corner of his HUD.

 _“... I thought the nine was a glitch,”_ D.va said, audibly frowning.

_“If it is, I've got the same glitch. You, too, sir?”_

“Same. It's never been anywhere _near_ that long before. Thoughts?”

 _“Still voting for it being a glitch. I've never been in the field long enough for an_ hourly _counter before,”_ D.va said, huffing now.

“I have,” Raynor said, leaving his vulture in the clear before jumping in to help Valla and D.va finish off a batch of seedling monsters. The three of them converged on the nearby boss, only to find themselves under attack by the opposition as well. At least Leoric's skull made a satisfying crunch when Raynor punched his armored fist through it, though killing the undead was always a bit of a thing. D.va's mech lit up the night in a fireball that took out both the monster and Lucio, leaving glowing afterimages dancing in his eyes. Despite concern of another attack, with the local boss down, he had no choice but to risk it, popping his helmet and pulling his arm back to rub at his eyes.

“I hate doing that,” D.va huffed, jumping up to perch on Raynor's armored shoulder. “I really like Lucio-sshi.”

“I think pretty much everyone does. But it's the Nexus, darlin'. Gotta do what ya gotta do. At least you know here these things are only temporary.

True as it was, he could tell the words weren't much comfort at the moment.

_“Second boss monster down and my timer still says just short of ten hours to daylight. Sonya and I are pulling back to base.”_

“Sounds like a plan to me. Too bad we can't parlay with the other team and ask for a truce until dawn.”

 _“Bah! We should fight on and get this over with!”_ Sonya argued. Raynor waited out his teleport timer before he answered her.

“Look, if it was a different combat zone, I'd agree, but I'm not a big fan of fighting through the night here, even _with_ lights,” he grumbled, realizing too late that he'd left his bike out in the field. “I'm especially not a fan of it when they've got Zagara on their team. Now, you ladies are welcome to do what you like, but if you want my _tactical_ advice, we'd be better off just sitting tight inside our perimeter until daylight. At the very least, we should give it ten, fifteen minutes. If the other team doesn't let up, fine, we take it to 'em and just grind 'em down the old fashioned way. But _someone_ over there has to have the same timers we do and if they decide resting is a good way to spend a night....”

“For what it's worth,” Valla said as she grabbed Sonya's arm, “I think the commander's right. I don't know why the timer's so long, I've never seen one longer than an hour before this either, but I'm also not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Between Zagara and Leoric, they have a stamina advantage in an all night siege. Morales is good, but there's just one of her. Night fell too soon, we can't just group up and rush their core, and that means splitting our talents.”

“Plus I just took out Lucio-sshi again,” D.va added. “They might decide it's better to wait, too. We didn't get enough seeds this cycle, they can't have either, so at least there's that. Yeah, we could grind it out the hard way, but I can't help thinking that's not what the battleground is going for here.”

 _“I don't know if it means anything,”_ Morales chimed in on the channel, having apparently wandered off on them, _“but I just found a bunch of armor docks here in the castle. Someone, somewhere, expects us to want out of our armor at some point. Also, my HUD display is totally dark, no units moving on the map at all, not even our grunts.”_

“Fine,” Sonya grumbled, “we wait and see. But I don't like it.”

He could tell the whole team was uneasy as they settled in to wait, but what else could they do? The tension in the castle quickly grew heavy and before they even reached the five minute mark, Raynor had to step outside for some fresh air. The whole of the garden had gone quiet, a quick check showing his HUD was now as empty as it had been when he first warped into the zone. The Nexus was definitely up to something, his zone maps never looked that empty in the middle of a match. Frowning, he found himself wishing he had his vulture back so he could lay out a bunch of spider mines as a DEW net. Then again, he wasn't sure his vulture had them this time around, he hadn't thought to check earlier. Huffing an annoyed sigh, he popped his visor back again to actually take in some of the night air. At least the garden had that going for it - clear, clean air without trace of either dust or pollution.

“Hey cowboy,” D.va said, interrupting his thoughts as she joined him, jumping up onto his armored shoulder again as easily as she did her mechs. “Whatcha thinking?”

“I'm thinking this whole situation smells fishier than a tuna cannery. The Nexus is up to something, just not sure what.”

“But it's nice to catch a break, right? Get some time with other people, time that isn't constant combat.”

“There is that, yeah,” he agreed, shifting in his armor to give himself a much needed cigarette. To his surprise, D.va snorted, reaching in and plucking the smoldering cigarette from his lips before flicking it out into the darkness.

“Hey now, that's a good way to piss off a Marine, wasting his smokes like that.”

“Then don't light up around me. You want to give yourself lung cancer, that's your business, but not around me. I didn't come out here to make out with an ashtray.”

“Excuse me?”

“What can I say, I've got a thing for older men. Come on, let's go dock your armor so we can go somewhere private, just you and me, cowboy.”

“Hana....”

Somehow or another, she leaned in past his cowl, cupping his face in both hands and kissing him. And there was absolutely nothing innocent in that kiss.

“I've been a very bad girl,” she purred in the sort of voice that went straight to a man's dick. “I need to be punished. _Bad_.”

“Hana, this ... this isn't....”

“Trust me, no one's going to need us any time soon. Unless this is your way of trying to say you don't find me attractive? Oh, are you gay??”

“What?! Hana! I didn't say that! But you're ... I'm old enough to be your father!”

“Step-father, _maybe_ ,” she countered, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I've been a _very_ bad girl, Daddy. I really need to be punished. Hard.”

Something about the way she said that....

“... what did you do?”

“Nu-uh, not telling 'til you agree to ~punish~ me, Daddy,” she giggled, leaning in for one more kiss before sliding down to her feet. He couldn't help watching the deliberate way she swayed her hips as she walked back inside, turning towards the room with the armor docks. Unbidden, a flash from Tassadar rose in his mind's eye and he shivered. He already had the templar's blessing to pursue this, it wasn't like it had to mean anything. It probably wouldn't even ever happen again, right? A one time thing to satisfy both their curiosity, nothing more.

By the time he got out of his armor, she was practically bouncing in impatience for more. Grabbing his hand, she nearly dragged him up stairs he had never noticed before into a tower bedroom, well away from anyone else.

“All right, D.va, what did you do?”

“Not until you've thoroughly _punished_ me with this hard cock of yours,” she countered, grabbing a handful of his crotch.

“That's not what you said before,” he muttered, annoyed at how quickly he was getting turned on by her tricks.

“Then I guess you're just going to have to spank me harder, _Daddy_ ,” she purred, sliding down to her knees in front of him. The synthetic fabric of her mech suit left virtually nothing to the imagination, the way it hugged her curves. But when she started to undo his pants, he grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

“What did you do and why? Tell me or I walk out right now.”

“I told the Nexus all this fighting all the time was boring, especially since it means I don't actually get to _know_ any of you,” she said, pouting up at him. “Even when we're on the same team, it's not like we can sit down and have a cup of tea and a chat in the middle of a match normally, you know? And it's frustrating cuz here I am being teamed up with living legends and I still know less about you than I did before I even got here! Anyway, it agreed that fraternization wasn't against its purpose, so I said I wanted more time with _you_ first because, well, it's you. Though I'm starting to get the feeling you're holding out on me, cowboy. I thought you and Rosa were strictly professional?”

“We _are_ ,” he said, still scowling at the kneeling teen. “So when we were all talking about the daylight timer earlier ... you knew? And said nothing?”

“I don't have anywhere _near_ the pull to order up a scenario, just enough to put in a vague request to get extra time with you. As quickly as the other side went dark, too? My guess is someone over there, someone with a hell of a lot more pull than me, put in a compatible request.”

“Considering who we're up against, I think I'm going to try to forget you just said that,” he said with a shiver. Those were mental images he could have gone the rest of his life without.

“Don't worry, _Daddy_ , I'll make you forget _all_ about them,” D.va purred, leaning forward to rub her cheek against his crotch. “I'll be such a _good girl_ for you, Daddy, better than anyone else.”

“Don't sell yourself too high there, little girl,” he rumbled, a tiny voice protesting at every word, every twitch. “You've got a damn high bar to clear to be that good and, no offence, but I don't think you can.”

A last squeeze of her wrists and he let her go, stepping back away from her as well. Just a fling ... and yet he had lost his taste for the idea. Not that she'd stood much of a chance, trying to sell herself as the best he'd ever have.

“I may be young, but I know things your precious Sarah Kerrigan never even _imagined_ ,” D.va snapped as she jumped to her feet. “She sure as hell doesn't love _you_ anymore, if she ever did!”

Raynor felt guilty for it the second his brain registered what had happened. D.va held her cheek, defiance blazing in dark eyes.

“You're only angry cuz you know I'm right! She was using you for her own purposes all along and that sure as hell isn't going to change _now_! The Sarah you thought you knew doesn't even exist anymore!”

It wasn't like he thought she was wrong, but hearing her say it like that.... It tore open a wound that still hadn't healed properly. He wasn't sure if she actually noticed or if it was all part of her plan, but she was pressing into his side, small and vulnerable and needy. And as ridiculous as it was, she obviously wanted him.

“You're right,” D.va mumbled, “I shouldn't've said anything. Let's forget it, okay? Let's just ... just go back to you taking me over your knee for being such a bad girl, yeah?”

“Not sure it's that easy,” Raynor said, sighing, his mood completely disrupted now.

“So we skip to me thanking you for being such a good Daddy?” she suggested, wiggling against him. What the hell was she doing now? Glancing down, he was startled to see her peeling off her mech suit, exposing that there was, indeed, nothing beneath it. She was trying to look innocent and sweet as she discarded the jumpsuit and then started tugging on his shirt. Maybe.... seeing the hesitation in his face, she grabbed him by the belt loops and tugged him back over to the bed.

“It's okay, Daddy,” she murmured, pushing him down onto the foot of the bed, “I won't tell anyone else, I promise. It'll be our little secret.”

The girlish giggle should have been an immediate turn off and yet his knees parted easily for her. D.va didn't bother trying to get his pants off completely, only opening them enough to fish out his half-hard cock. She gave him a long lick with wide, innocent eyes, then spoiled it by grinning.

“Mm, thanks for the treat, Daddy, you're the best!” she chirruped before going down on him like a pro. Raynor groaned at the back of his throat, one hand fisting in her hair as she bobbed up and down. It was so wrong how good she was at this, alternating between licking and sucking, giving attention to his whole cock and not just the head. When she shifted to take him all the way to the back of her throat, he thought he might cum right there. She pulled back slowly, releasing his cock with a wet pop and a smug look. Just as slowly, she worked her way up his chest, pulling one of his hands up to her bare breasts.

“Please, Daddy,” she murmured against his skin, “have I been a good enough girl to go for a ride?”

Gently massaging her breast while he pretended to think it over, he slipped his other hand between her thighs. And was surprised by how wet she was already.

“Gonna ride 'em cowgirl?”

It was a _horrible_ line, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot, even when D.va groaned and swatted his shoulder.

“Daaaaddyyyyyy, that's _terrible_!”

“What do you expect from an old cowboy, baby girl?” he countered before lighting rolling her nipple between his fingers. “Well don't let all that hard work go to waste.”

Raynor let D.va settle herself however she liked, groaning again as her wet heat sank down around his cock. How long had it been? His sense of time had become completely warped in the days, weeks, months? since coming to the Nexus. And yet even without the telepathic aspect, it felt amazing. For both of them, judging by how eagerly D.va rode him. Leaning in, he lightly caught one of her nipples with his teeth and she screamed, muscles spasming around his cock as she moved even harder on him. Briefly, it occurred to him to hope they really were far enough away from everyone else for on one to have heard that.

Sucking more of her breast into his mouth, he flickered his tongue against the hardening nipple again and again until she pulled his head back by the hair with a hard whine.

“Not so rough, Daddy,” she said, still rolling her hips against him. Sliding hands down her body, Raynor took over more of the work, thrusting up into her. He wouldn't need much more and maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he could feel the same from her. Now if he could just find that one special spot.... He groaned at the way she clenched around him when he grazed it almost by accident.

“Oh ... oh Daddy ... oh yes, Daddy, yes, so good,” she whined, reaching up to play with her own nipple this time. Hint or not, he closed his lips around the other one and did his best to keep rubbing against her G-spot. And it was still some kind of miracle that he hit his peak the same time as she did. He fell backwards onto the bed with a huff, too boneless to do anything but keep an arm around D.va as she lay on top of him.

“Mm, I wonder how much time we've got until daylight,” she mumbled after a long moment.

“Wrist comm says we've got plenty of time for a nice long nap if you want me to set an alarm.”

“Think you better, just in case,” she said, rolling off of him with a yawn before crawling further up the bed. Raynor was pretty sure Morales would come find them if they didn't rejoin the group at least an hour before dawn, but why take unnecessary chances? He didn't want the whole team finding out about this moment of weakness if he could help it. Their little secret.


End file.
